


Making a Spectacle

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Amanda steals Martin's glasses.





	Making a Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks to ladydisdainblog for the idea!

Amanda loves waking up to Martin.

It doesn’t get to happen very often thanks to Amanda loving her sleep just slightly more than he does, but on the rare occasions the sun wakes her up and Martin is still dead to the world she takes the opportunity to see him at his most unguarded.

Even before they got together he liked to sleep next to her, his protective streak shining through. Amanda isn’t sure what he was trying to protect her from but she appreciates it anyway. She wishes Todd could witness what looking after someone really means, not keeping them in a bubble or lying to them.

He’s so close she can feel his slow warm breaths against her cool skin. There’s an arm slung over her waist and calloused fingertips slipped under the hem of her vest. This is what she’s become so used to, she’s not sure she would survive without it. Without him.  

Martin was a riddle to Amanda when they first met and Amanda has been solving it ever since. He keeps his cards close to his chest but his actions speak where his voice doesn’t. She knows the other members of the Rowdy 3 mean everything to him. She knows that he needs open space because he’s spent more time than he deserves locked up in cages. She knows he’s angry at the world for the life he got and uses his baseball bat to take it out on whatever he can find. She knows they keep on moving because nowhere feels like home to him apart from the old beat-up van that never fails them.

When Martin is asleep, all the stress of being on the run thanks to being some kind of energy sucking vampire fall away. The lines across his face soften and for a few hours he can relax.

What Amanda loves most about a sleeping Martin? No glasses.

Her eyes flick over to the pair of black rimmed spectacles, hooked onto the rim of one of Martin’s boots. Whilst she loved Martin with his glasses on (it was fucking hot okay?) There was something so vulnerable about him without them on. It reminded her of their trip to Wendimoor where they started to become more than friends.

Moving as carefully as possible to not wake him up, Amanda slips out from under his arm and stretches up past him to hook a finger under the arm of the glasses and lift them off their resting place. Sneaking another glance at Martin, she pulls herself to her knees and slides his glasses onto her face.

“Holy shit.” She says out loud, unable to keep the curse from leaving her mouth. Martin was practically blind. She looks around the clearing they had camped in through the warp of Martin’s lenses.

Suddenly there were hands on her thighs and in one swift movement she’s being swung around and onto her back, Martin holding her down with his body on hers.

“I think those belong to me.” His voice is deep and rough from sleep and it leaves Amanda with a warm feeling in her belly.

“You know I thought you were kidding when you said you couldn’t see without your glasses,” she teases gently.

With Martin cradled in between her legs, his hands running up and down her body it’s hard to keep things PG-13. Cross, Gripps, Vogel, and The Beast are fast asleep not too far away from the couple and Amanda refuses to wake them up with the sights and sounds of her and Martin having sex….again.

Martin isn’t making it easy to resist. Even through the blur she could see the heat in his eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“No idea what you’re talking about Drummer.”

She shakes her head at his incorrigible behaviour and lifts her head to kiss him but ends up knocking her forehead into his. “Ow.” She rubs the red spot forming on her head.

He snorts. “Ready to give them back now?”

“Sure… once you get off me.”

He rolls his eyes and with a hand each side of her head lifts himself up and rolls to one side.

As soon as he moves out of the way, Amanda scrambles to her feet and begins running “You’ll have to catch me first!” She calls, already a few feet away.

Even with the head start, Martin is faster and closes the gap between them quickly. She shrieks as she’s lifted into the air and she holds on for dear life as she’s carried further into the woods and then pressed against a tree.

She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to keep herself steady.

“You know what Drummer?”

“What?”

He presses his lips to her ear “I think we’re out of earshot now.” His lips travel across her jawline and down her neck.

“Wait” She gasps out and he pulls back immediately with a questioning look. “Before we…” She lets go of him to lift the glasses off her face and slips them onto Martin’s. “I think we should both be able to see properly,” she explains with a grin.

“Shame,” Martin’s hands are already pushing up underneath the vest as he speaks. “I kinda liked you in them.” Before she can respond, his lips are against hers. As she sinks into the kiss, her hands begin to unbutton his shirt. She doesn’t know how they have before the others wake and coming looking for them so she doesn’t plan on wasting any time.

As her eyes slide shut from the pleasure Martin pulls from her, she begins to plan a future date for two of them involving Martin, a bedroom with a lockable door and her in nothing but his glasses.

 


End file.
